Wicked Witch of the West
by magical realism
Summary: Jade and Tori fic. Anti-Bori. And Bade with slight Cabbie mentions. What if... Beck and Jade both had feelings for Tori? Rated T for now.
1. Stomache turning feelings

Wicked Witch of the West

_Never mind me, never mind me…_

Jade West didn't have feelings like this. She liked boys. _Boys_. Not smooth legs, not petite bodies in bikinis, not getting lipstick on your teeth while you kissed, not long, flowing hair cascading down an arched back. Not Tori Vega. But her tan skin was more enticing today than it ever had been. Her laugh hit her ears in the best possible way, and the singing. Oh, the singing. Others labeled Tori as a showoff, but Jade was secretly her number one fan. She went crazy just looking at her. The phrase "My heart skipped a beat" didn't even begin to describe it. Jade felt like she would spontaneously combust if she ever touched the girl. In the recent months, Jade had seemingly gotten over her initial attraction. But it had blossomed into something bigger over-night. Something heavy, harder to carry on her shoulders, harder to forget. The strange feeling could almost be called love. Almost was the key word, though. Because Jade West didn't have feelings like this.

_The lights go out, I wanna make you mine_

Tori Vega immediately spotted her friends in the quirky crowd. Cat's hair gave off a bright glow, so it wasn't easy to miss her flying at Tori, dragging her into the circle in which her gang stood. "Tori, have you ever wondered what would happen if butterflies lost the ability to fly? What would we call them?" Cat sing-songed her words. Robbie rolled his eyes at her. "Cat, let's go get some drinks." He pulled her off to the consession stand. Andre ran off with them, while casting glances at Cat and Robbie, they seemed too happy for words. Tori brushed some dark hair out of her face. "These concert tickets are awesome, Beck! Thanks for hooking us up." Tori looked around eagerly at the stage where the band was setting up. Jade wiggled out of Beck's arm, which had been carelessly slung around the gothic girl's shoulder. "_What a bitch."_ Tori thought to herself. If she had a guy like Beck, who made her feel so wanted and loved, she would have no problem showing him affection. "I love this band!" Tori cried, trying to lift Beck's crest fallen face. "Funny." Jade snarked. "You just… toss that word around like it's nothing. Not even noting the connotation. The meaning behind it. I enjoy this band's music. But do I love it powerfully? No. Don't suck that word dry of its meaning, Vega." "As long as you're on the subject of sucking, West…" Tori shot back easily. Jade really brought out the worst in her. Beck laughed at Tori's jab, filling her with excitement. Jade gave Tori a stabbing look, then averted her eyes quickly.

Half way through the second set, Tori and Beck set off together to find the bathrooms while Jade stayed behind with the rest of the group. Tori couldn't help but feel the raven haired girl's eyes pierce her skin as she and Beck walked away. It stung Tori to know that Jade still didn't trust her after all this time. Tori and Beck had seemed to take a wrong turn somewhere, because they were now standing in a damp alley, the cool L.A air tickling their skin. "So, I guess we're obviously lost-" Beck leaned down and kissed Tori, gently pressing her back to the sticky wall. Tori wouldn't lie to herself, she could have stopped him. She should have, really. But she didn't. The kiss wasn't anything special, the sparks were non-existent. She just liked kissing in general, she guessed. Tori placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her slightly. "Jade!" She hadn't expected that name to escape her lips. Beck simply shrugged. "Should I kiss you again or…" "Maybe later." Tori answered, running her fingers through her hair. "When?" He asked, grabbing her wrist as Tori tried to walk away. "Later!" Tori replied, trying to slip out of his grip. Cat and Jade came through the door leading to the alley, laughing. Cat stopped in her tracks. "We got lost…" She seemed to pick up on the nervous air. Tori's eyes never left Jade's. She was all she could look at, even if she didn't want to. Jade was everything. Tori watched as Beck put his arm around Jade and led her back inside to the concert. He stopped for a moment to wink at Tori. Jade bored her eyes into her. The intensity of her gaze burned Tori. _She knew._ She had to.


	2. One moment can break a heart

_If it's just infatuation then, why is my heart aching?_

Cat coughed through the smoke in the large room. She watched Jade with sorrowful eyes as her best friend laid on her bed, the dark girl was smoking, her feet propped up on her large satin throw pillows on her queen sized bed. "Jade maybe they weren't… you know. Kissing." Cat tried. "I don't. Care." Jade replied, exhaling a ring of smoke from her cherry red lips. "They wouldn't do that!" Cat exclaimed, eager to stand up for her friends. Jade felt cloudy. Who did she care about more? Beck or Tori? The two of them together sounded so muddled and sickly. She hadn't really seen anything, they just had their arms around each other. But it gave Jade a right to mope and complain. Considering the guilty expressions they wore, Cat wasn't questioning the whole thing. Tori, her perfect Tori. And her boyfriend. It wasn't the first time. It wouldn't be the last. Why couldn't she just leave him? She was in love with someone else, after all. Wait, no she wasn't. Fresh, hot tears sprung in her eyes, for the third time this night. **"JADE!" **cried a voice. It was recognizable instantly, and Jade's fragile heart dropped, realizing it was Beck, not Tori. Her stoic father ushered Beck into Jade's bedroom, where she didn't even bother getting up, but Cat immediately vacated her seat in the arm chair by the door. Beck gave Cat a look, and she slipped out the door so he and Jade could have some privacy. "Jade," he touched her hand "Nothing happened. She wanted it to, but it didn't. I swear. I stopped it. I would never do that to you." He paused for a beat. "Again." Something inside Jade stirred. Her feelings had been settling murkily inside her for so long, but had been swelled up tonight, seeing them together. Everything lay on the edge of her being. Unthinkingly, she jabbed the hot tip of the cigarette onto Beck's wrist. He cried in pain. "Jade!" Jade barely glanced at him. "Don't pin it on her. Don't bend it that way. All she did was kiss you back." Jade was guessing, hoping, wishing that this was right. Beck's silence wasn't exactly presenting a winning case for himself. "Are we over?" His tone was conversational. Jade needed Beck. She needed him because if she didn't have him all she had was herself. And she was love. And Jade West hated love. Jade rolled over, sitting up on her bed. She eyed Beck's cigarette burn, stared at it. "No." She told his hand. Complete silence. They knew the answer before he had asked the question. Only she knew the reason for her answer.

_Do you even realize the sorrow I have inside?_

"I regret it!" Tori cried at Trina, who was sitting on their couch watching television. "Wow. Sounds like that new school finally got you the personality transplant I've always wanted for ya." Trina quipped. "Thank you. That was helpful." Tori dead panned. "Did you _enjoy_ kissing the hottie?" Trina asked. "Yeah, but… Jade." Why was she always Tori's answer? A pang in her chest. A pang bigger than regret or guilt. Something pure and new instead. Love pangs. For Beck? He was hot and sweet, when he wasn't being manipulative. Who else, though? Her brain went through every name she had ever heard before it landed on beautiful Jade's. And the name fit. It was hard to explain, but Jade was love. She just was. "I have to go!" Cried Tori, grabbing her keys and running out the door. "O-okay then." Trina said, confused. Tori ran into the night, her sweat pant legs swishing together. Cold tears sprang into her eyes. Why her? Why Jade? Why them? She wasn't a lesbian. She wasn't like that. Wailing down the street at midnight wasn't how she had planned on ending this day. "Tor?" A familiar voice cried from across the street. "Cat?" Tori wiped tears away from her eyes. Cat crossed the dark street and put her arm around her now sobbing friend, without question. After a minute, Cat started "You and Beck kissed." Tori rested her head on Cat's shoulder. "Jade's mad." Tori nodded. "She'll kill me for this but, she's more upset at you than at him." Cat gave a random giggle in the darkness. Tori just wiped her eyes.


	3. Define love

_For everything that's true, I turn to you_

Another un-welcome intruder burst through Jade's heavy bedroom doors to escape from the harsh night. It was Tori. The girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jade and Beck kissing on Jade's bed. Or, Beck kissing Jade, she wasn't exactly kissing him back. Jade pulled away and her heart swelled when she saw Tori. A line of stray mascara adorned her cheek, a marker of sorrows. Jade saw Tori dash out of her room. Jade followed the girl down her steps, out to her patio built around her large, circular pool. The glow of the yellow pool lights made everything look saturated. Tori crossed her arms. "How could you?" She heard her cry. This angered Jade. Why did Tori Vega get to treat her like this? She was _Jade West_ after all. "No. Tell me Tori, why after what happened, you get to be the one to yell at me and storm away. You don't get to be angry or sad. Okay?" And now it was Tori's turn to feel the wave of sick love crash through her. And love, having fueled many a strange action before, decided not to take a break on this warm Friday night. Tori slapped Jade across the face. It sounded like a rubber ball hitting pavement. It sounded like the weak hitting the strong. Jade ran at Tori, grabbing her midsection and pushing both of them into the pool. Tori struggled, and Jade immediately let go. Jade heard Tori's head shoot up from the water, gasping for air. Jade pushed herself off the pool floor and clamped her hand around Tori's lips. "Try not to wake-up my step mom, okay?" Tori nodded. "And sorry about the pool thing. Go home." Jade had done it. She had rejected Tori Vega in her most raw form. Tori was hate.

_Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete_

It was Saturday afternoon. Five days of no school, five days of worried and confused messages from Andre and Robbie. Five days of faking sick. Zero days of Jade. The door-bell chimed and Tori answered it. She looked down and saw a bright red jewelry box with a gold card tied to it. "To Tori Vega" it read. Tori tore the card from the box and opened the envelope greedily. "_Dear Tori. I hate you so much. I hate your hair, I hate your smile. Your laugh makes me sick and you aren't as funny as you think you are. And the singing. Oh, the singing. Don't get me started. Anyway, since I hate you so much. Here is a gift and an invitation to my house tonight. The last thing I want to do is spend time with you. –Jade W"_ Tori smiled. She knew this was how Jade showed affection to anyone who wasn't Cat. She pulled out a small gold locket and fastened it around her neck. She noted the jade stone in it.

Jade answered her door before Tori could knock. She noted the necklace planted delicately on the tan girl's collar bone. "Nice of you to show, Vega." Jade smirked, pulling her inside her grand house. Jade and Tori laughed. They went swimming, they made cookies, they watched CSI. Around seven, Jade and Tori sat together in their now dry bikinis. "Why did you invite me here?" Tori asked tentatively. Jade sighed, she wanted to answer honestly, but she didn't know the answer. "To show you what I would do with you… if you were mine." Jade gulped, looking into Tori's dark eyes. She looked shocked, of course. "If Jade West was mine, I would do this…" And Tori placed her hands on Jade's forearms, and their lips connected. She moved her head to the left, letting her tongue flit over Jade's bottom lip. Tori felt warmth spreading through her body, she heard fire-works pop, as cheesy as that sounded. As soon as it got interesting, it stopped. Jade's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't be doing this. _Beck._ "Wow…" She breathed. Tori smiled. "I need you, Jade." Jade cocked her head to the side and licked her lips. She put her hand on Tori's thigh and restarted the kiss.


	4. Betraying and Admitting

_And I promise that for all your love I will do anything_

"Please stop." Tori whispered. But he kept kissing her neck. She really loved the sensation, but the body attached to the lips? Not so much. Beck slipped his hands around her waist. Tori placed her hands on top of his, trying to push him away. He kissed her where her shoulder and neck connected. Tori giggled, but she wished it was her and Jade in the janitor's closet at school. She did that often, wished that Jade was with her. Her face was the last image in her mind before she fell asleep. Ever since their first kiss, Jade's mouth was the only thing she could ever taste. Tori tried to pull away from Beck again, with no avail. He grabbed her waist hungrily. Tori put her hands on his chest to hold him back, but he misconstrued this as a come-on. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her arms down. He pressed every inch of their bodies together and brushed some hair out of her face. "Beck, no." Tori breathed. "We didn't even lock the door. Someone could come in and-" The moment he pressed his lips to hers was the moment Jade barged in the door. **Fuck.** A tiny, innocent gasp escaped her lips and hung awkwardly in the air. But she was gone.

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

She ran her fingers through her black hair, her pale fingers brushing her scalp. No one was chasing after her. Kissing. Him? Her? She couldn't get her thoughts together. "Jade!" Andre cried, chasing her and grabbing her wrist. "Wanna get lunch?" Jade writhed out of his grasp. She wanted to yell at Andre, but he was Andre, so she couldn't. "I'm busy." She cried, biting her lip and looking down, her voice cracking, yet echoing clearly around them. Andre sighed. He was used to this. Used to Jade and Beck's dramatics. In the middle of the school hallway, Jade broke down sobbing into his plaid shirt. Andre awkwardly patted her sides, not wrapping his arms around her fully. "Shhhh." He whispered. The two sat by ugly, neon lockers that day instead of going to class. Jade told him everything. She told him things she had never admitted to herself. As soon as something popped into her mind, she blurted it out. She had freedom like this with no one else in her life, not even Cat. She vomited every confusing, minor detail to him, and when she was finished, looked at Andre with eager eyes, feeling less full. Andre collected his thoughts for a full minute. "You two? Those two?" was all he could muster. The final bell rang, and kids ran out of their classrooms. _Bitches…What about my pain? _Jade couldn't help but think.


	5. First dates vsThe Final goodbye

_I made up my mind, don't need to think it over_

The splish-splash noise of water on her generic spray-tan calmed her. She leaned against her white porcelain sink for a moment, letting the day's events sink in. The water she splashed dripped down her face and neck, staining her shirt for a few seconds before evaporating like the stress in her body. She was doing the right thing. "Why did you choose today to care about our relationship?" Beck asked rhetorically, and hard edge in his deep voice. "Shut up!" Jade snapped back, her peaceful mood gone. Beck lay in her empty bathtub, fiddling with his phone. "I am trying to break up with you." She closed her eyes, letting the words take effect. "And why do _you _get to break up with _me_?" He spat. "I saw you kiss another girl!" She practically screamed. As if Tori was just "another girl." Beck sighed and shook his head. "She felt guilty about you. She said she loved you. I know that voice. Mostly because you haven't used it on me since middle school." This stopped Jade's train of thought. The air felt thick and the realization hit her hard. "You're an asshat." Jade cried, her voice tinged with venom. She balled up a purple hand towel and threw it at Beck. The towel draped itself around his denim-clad knees. Of course, he didn't react. "She loves you. But not as much as I love you." Beck barely looked up from his phone and he stated this as if he was ordering at a drive through. "Don't you dare put her on the same level as you, you bastard." Jade shook her head, willing herself to be strong. She needed him out of her house. "Jade, I need you." He confessed, finally tucking his phone into his back pocket. "I cheated on you because I knew you would never love me back the way you would love a girl." He barely flinched as she gave him the coldest stare she could muster. "Yeah, it was wrong of me. And I'm an idiot for doing it twice but…" Beck stood up, stretching to his full height and looking down on her. She could tell he liked making her feel small. "I needed your attention, babe." He gave a final shrug, closing his argument. Jade felt powerless, and she was pretty sure that's not how you're supposed to feel when you do the right thing. She wanted to scream and whine and stomp and bawl all at once, she wanted to throw a temper-tantrum like a snotty brat. _How was he winning?_ Jade sucked every emotion in, noting sagely that she was now an expert at that. "I don't want you, I want her. Now get out." Jade said in an even, clipped tone. She gazed straight into his dark eyes, never wavering. Beck gave a single nod, and left her bathroom, shutting the door before she could move to follow him.

_Here comes the night, here come the memories_

"So, you really arranged all this?" Asked surprised Tori. "Yeah, trust me." Jade smiled as she motioned for Tori to click her seat belt. Tori gazed at Jade as if enthralled. "What?" giggled Jade as she adjusted her mirrors. "I like when you smile." Tori answered honestly. She was a split second away from adding _I like you in general_. In fact, she had to bite her tongue to keep from saying that. She felt it was too soon to assign these feelings any name, good or bad, crazy or sane, justified or not. So instead, Tori watched Jade blush like a little school girl, her dimples appearing. The engine roared and Tori fell back into her seat, comfortably. She was so happy with Jade, she was giddy and energized. It was like performing, the rush, the tingles, the accomplishment. Tori couldn't help but wonder how Jade felt around her. Did this thing they had make everything easier or harder? Jade started blasting the top forty and signing along in her sultry, smooth voice. Tori listened for another moment, then shrugged to herself and started singing along.

"This is insanely awesome." Tori said, impressed with her… Jade. They were on a short pier, the crystal Pacific waters glowing around them. At the end of said pier was tiny Ferris wheel, tinny music playing from the loud speakers near them. "I know, right?" Jade replied; cautiously reach for Tori's hand. Tori gladly met her half way and they strolled down the pier together. "Much better than staying home and watching a movie." Tori mused as Jade rested her head on her shoulder. "Oh, cotton candy!" Yelled Tori, full of child-like glee as she noticed a vendor. Jade let out a laugh. "You're starting to sound like Cat now, Vega." Tori shrugged and dragged Jade over to the portly man. "One please. Pink." Tori tried to control herself, but today was just too perfect. Tori helped herself to a generous portion as Jade rolled her eyes. Tori pretended to be offended at the eye roll and picked off a piece of the spun sugar, and mimed feeding it to Jade. Jade slowly closed her mouth around Tori's fingers, and sucked the cotton candy off, sensually. Jade cocked an eyebrow and Tori noticed how it was almost dusk. "It's almost dusk." Tori said dumbly. "We can see the sunset from the Ferris Wheel, then." Tori gave Jade a look. "You know me, always the eternal optimist." Jade joked. The girls continued to walk down the pier to the Ferris wheel, grateful for each other's company, soaking in the smell of the sea and the sound of peppy music.


	6. Scorned leather

_I'm gonna let you know how much I care, I'll always be there_

"Beck." "Jade." These awkward chats were standard Tuesday morning procedures by now. Beck stood on Jade's doorstep before she left for school almost every day, pleading for a second chance. Jade was always quick to remind him he was almost on his fourth or fifth chance. Today the urgency and regret were gone, replaced by cool ambivalence as he waited for her, leading her down the steps to her driveway. "I'm going to do it now. I'm going to pursue Tori Vega. I think she's the one." Jade was taken aback, but she simply slipped on her aviators and motioned for him to continue. "She'll be more open and kind and everyone I hang out with already really likes her. We have a history, so I didn't want to be a total dick about this. I'm letting you know." Jade pulled open the door to her father's black Mustang with un-needed force. A hint of a smirk adorned Jade's moon face. "Try." She whispered almost inaudibly, pulling her shades down slightly and looking her ex in the eyes. Beck met her with a cheeky grin, soaking in the feeling of making her squirm. "Believe me, I will. You won't always be so lucky in love. One day she won't reciprocate your feelings and I'll be there, with a no-strings-attached deal for her." Jade sat into her leather car seat and tried to pull the door closed, but Beck's tan hand stopped her. "You know she doesn't feel the same way." He whispered. Jade knew he wasn't saying that as a teenaged boy scorned by his first true love, or as a romantic rival or even as a friend looking out for another friend, and they had been friends at one point, he was telling her the truth. The faint scar from a familiar cigarette burn caught Jade's attention and gave her the strength to remove his hand from her car and pull away from him and her house.

_I wanna kiss your smile, and feel the pain_

"It's perfect." She decided. She was so sure she said it out loud. "It's… leather." Robbie Shapiro pointed out, glancing sideways at Tori. Tori knew that behind his chaste judgment was arousal and even respect. The black leather lingerie demanded that from whoever was brave enough to try it on and Tori Vega delivered. Tori toyed nervously with the silky red braid planted in the middle of her cleavage. She wondered if she could elicit the same response from Jade. Another part of her, buried deeper, wondered if she was a slut for even entering the lingerie store in the first place. Tori flipped her hair flirtatiously and checked herself out in the floor length mirror instead of struggling with her emotions. Thinking about Jade was replacing her emotions anyway. She remembered musing to herself that they should make a new emotion, and name it after Jade. Tori jutted out her hip and posed in the mirror, deciding that right now, wearing a skanky, bad ass, chaffing dominatrix outfit in a crowded store, that she was feeling very "Jade."


	7. Did we do this wrong?

_I'm making love for fun, are you looking for a holiday?_

Jade West threw her black messenger bag onto her tiled floor. Her house was empty and dark, two signs that her dad and step mother were out doing whatever the hell they did during the day. Quite music was playing, though. Some auto-tuned wreck of a starlet. The house also smelled waxy, it made Jade's nose twitch and she let out a tiny sneeze. Then, she noticed a row of delicate white candles leading her up the steps to her second floor. _Fire hazard much?_ She thought dryly. Despite the initial cynicism, Jade hurried up the wooden steps, feeling more free as her boot-clad feet walked with enthusiasm trying to avoid crushing the vanilla candles. Jade entered her room, it felt familiar but strange, comforting but different in all possible ways. The feelings she had about her room seemed to also sum up her feelings for the girl lying seductively on her quilted bed, barely clothed. "West." Tori greeted her. "Happy Tuesday." "Uhh, wow? Tori this is… are you sure? I mean, really, truly sure about-"Tori answered and successfully shut up her blubbering girlfriend with a kiss on her well glossed lips. "Really?" Jade smiled, leaning in again, wrapping her thin arms around the tan girl's waist. Jade pushed Tori back onto the bed, deciding to take charge and take her girlfriend on the ride of her life. Jade pinned Tori down on the quilt, feeling her wriggle around under her. Jade kissed Tori's lips again and locked eyes with her. Tori raised her eyebrow at Jade, a silent look that confirmed the symbiosis they were both feeling. Tori tugged uselessly at Jade's black satin top and heard the threads pop as Jade ran her tongue down Tori's neck and felt her taste-buds collide with the goose-bumps on Tori's hot flesh. Tori reached for Jade's pants zipper and pulled hard on it, once it was open she put her fingers on the delicate lace of Jade's blue thong. "Remember that time I said I hated your style?" Jade panted as she moved to start sucking on Tori's neck. Tori nodded wordlessly as she moved her fingers over Jade's pale back to get to her bra clasp. "Well now I wanna rip 'em off." Tori nodded again, hungrily.

_This is not a test or an SOS, I'm no longer on a quest to get girls undressed_

Tori Vega turned the dial of her shower so the water was almost boiling before she took off her cotton robe and slipped into her second shower of the day. Tori could still feel Jade on her and remembered how destroyed her body had felt after the two of them had come up for air. She didn't know if the new destroyed feeling was a good feeling or not. A month ago, Tori was straight. But now she was in love with Jade. "_You can be both, silly_." Cat Valentine would often say to her. Tori ran her fingers through her soaking hair and looked upward, hot water spraying her face and cleansing her of her doubts. Jade was so amazing and sweet and she always listened and cared… but she was so dramatic. And Tori was finding it harder and harder to see the merits of their twisted relationship. Sure, the group dynamic was a little strained from Beck's sudden departure, but Cat, Robbie and Andre didn't resent Tori and Jade. To their faces, at least. Thinking of Beck reminded her that she had plans to meet him at his RV today. Tori grabbed her oversized loofa and started to scrub her skin red, trying to wash Jade off herself as if to preserve their memories together. Because truthfully, she was scared of feeling for the wicked girl in public.


End file.
